


Lepaskanlah Bebanmu

by andrean182



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: DJD - Freeform, Kematian perlahan, Suara mematikan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"~ Karena hanya kemudian akan kudapat hak untuk melepaskan diri dari bebanku. ~". Tarn harus melaksanakan misi terakhir dan terberat dalam hidupnya. Hati-hati dengan airmata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lepaskanlah Bebanmu

**Author's Note:**

> Baiklah, iseng lagi dengan FF. Kali ini dengan DKD dan Megatron, semenjak mereka terlihat begitu loyal pada Megatron :v
> 
> Jadi, ayo luruskan hal yang mungkin kalian tak tahu. DKD, Divisi Keadilan Deseptikon (Decepticon Justice Division), adalah divisi yang ditugaskan oleh Megatron untuk memburu para pengkhianat Deseptikon, antara mereka bergabung atau berafiliasi dengan para Autobot, atau meninggalkan fraksi Deseptikon. Mereka beranggotakan Tarn, Kaon, Tesarus, Vos, dan Helex, masing-masing dinamai berdasarkan kota yang telah mereka kuasai. Tarn, pemimpin DKD, memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi vokal suaranya pada frekuensi dan tegangan tertentu untuk 'bermain' dengan spark lawannya.
> 
> Berisi cuplikan dari akhir seri IDW Dark Cybertron, tahu lah apa yang terjadi dengan Megatron, jangan baca jika nggak mau tahu :)
> 
> Jadi kali ini, Tarn melaksanakan misi terakhir dan terberat dalam hidupnya #kejamnyadiriku

Suara pintu terketuk terdengar.

Tarn mengabaikannya. Dia menatap jendela sementara di kamar pribadinya di atas Tirani Damai dan mendapatkan bayangan dari wajahnya yang memakai plat penutup di kaca. Untuk pertama kali dalam beribu tahun, dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana tampilan plat wajahnya di bawah itu. Ia tak bisa mengingat.

"Tarn," suara Kaon terdengar lembut melalui pintu.

Tak ada jawaban. Tangki dari sang pemimpin Divisi Keadilan Deseptikon terhela. Dia belum mengambil energon hari ini, dan tidak memikirkan fakta itu.

"Tarn. Tahanan kita— sudah dalam pengawasan," kata Kaon, suaranya meninggi. Terkalahkan.

"Baiklah," Tarn akhirnya menjawab, suaranya serak. Tak berarti untuk menahan yang tak terelakkan, dalam memanjangkan penderitaan.

Pintu terbuka dan menyajikan bingkai Kaon yang kecil, terbungkuk. Tangan tipisnya terlipat terus menerus dan gulungan elektrik di bahunya bersinar tak karuan. Bagian bawah dari soket optiknya bersinar dengan kelembaban. Tarn memantapkan dirinya pada pintu. Ini nyata, jadinya.

"Bagaimana kau—" suara Tarn memudar menjadi statik. Dia memulai ulang vokalnya dan mencoba lagi. Dia tak tahu mengapa, tapi dia harus tahu. "Bagaimana kau menangkapnya?"

"Para Autobot memudahkan itu," kata Kaon lembut, "Mereka memindahtangankannya. Beberapa berbeda pendapat, namun mereka akhirnya ditenangkan."

Tanpa sadar, Kaon menggapaikan tangannya pada plat Tarn, mencari dengung hangat dan mantapnya untuk ketenangan.

"Mereka menundukkannya... Aku tak berpikir dia mengharapk... Aku pikir dia pikir..." robot yang lebih kecil itu tak bisa melanjutkan.

Tarn tidak menyuruhnya melanjutkan. Gelombang rasa muak lainnya membanjiri sistemnya. Dunia berputar dan dia terhuyung pada kakinya. Para Autobot telah memperdayai tahanan mereka... Itu adalah jenis dari ironi kejam yang sebelumnya akan Tarn anggap lucu. Bukan seperti pengkhianatan kecil berarti lagi. Tidak seperti pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh tahanan. Tindakan para Autobot itu jelas; cakar hitam diam dari tahanan itu di sekitar spark Tarn yang telah tumbuh semakin ketat dan kini, tanpa ada ruang untuk berharap, telah tertutup, hanya menyisakan cangkang kosong dari sebuah bingkai.

Sentuhan pada plat Tarn menjadi gugup dan kacau begitu Kaon bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tarn tidak menjawab. Dia menatap pada kehampaan, optik remang dan berbayang, mencari jalan ke ruang utama kapal hanya dengan ingatan. Vos, Helex, dan Tesarus berkerumun di pintu masuk ruang interogasi, diam dengan optik menatap ke bawah. Mereka terlihat bersalah meskipun mereka telah mengikuti perintah Tarn, seperti biasanya. Sang tank menghindari kontak optik dengan mereka; mereka juga telah dikhianati. Tak ada yang bisa dia katakan pada mereka. Tak ada kata inspirasi, tak ada semangat untuk harapan. Kata-kata telah meninggalkan Tarn, terpisah dan tenggelam menuju kehampaan di dadanya. Dia menggapai kendali pintu untuk menyalakannya dan melihat tangannya bergetar.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Kaon menggenggam Tarn dengan erat. Tarn dengan lembut melepasnya. "Tidak kali ini, Kaon. Tidak kali ini."

Tarn melangkah masuk, sendiri. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Terikat ke meja besi polos di tengah ruang interogasi, adalah Megatron. Tarn terisak kering. Megatron tersentak, optik bersinar sengit seperti biasa, tinju terkepal meskipun tangannya terikat pada kekangan.

"Tarn," perintah sang tiran, tenang dengan rasa takut, "Lepaskanku dengan segera."

Untuk beberapa saat sang tank terdiam begitu suara serak itu terdengar pada audionya; itu adalah suara yang terlalu sedikit didengarnya, terutama secara pribadi. Ia melawan keinginan untuk jatuh pada tungkainya. Gelembung kasih sayang membengkak dalam dirinya, lalu meledak dengan cepat.

"Tuanku," kata Tarn, memaksa membalasnya untuk menenangkan kejelasan. Dia tak ingin bimbang di depan Megatron. Dia mengambil sebuah kursi besi dekat dengan bentuk rawan sang panglima perang dan duduk.

" _Lepaskan aku,_ " Megatron menggeram rendah, "Apa kau tak menuruti tuanmu, Tarn?"

"Tuanku..." gumam sang tank, "...telah pergi."

Optik Megatron berkedip dalam kebingungan, diikuti dengan pujian oleh pengikut setianya.

"Tuanku adalah... wadah untuk sebuah Fraksi yang besar. Fraksi itu memenuhinya, dan dia menghidupi dan memimpi dan mengucapkannya. Dia membawanya bersamanya, sparknya adalah sinyal bersinar, menerangi jalan untuk semua," suara Tarn serak, "Itu merupakan sebuah visi akan Saibertron yang begitu murni dan sempurna seperti hampir tak bisa dicapai, tapi dengan tangan dari Tuanku... semua hal itu mungkin."

Tarn menatap pada plat wajah Megatron yang terpahat, terluka— selalu begitu anggun, begitu bermartabat.

"Fraksi... Tuanku... hal-hal itu awalnya satu dan sama. Mereka memberi kami harapan. Mereka memberi kami _tujuan_. Mereka memberiku..." suara Tarn memudar. Dia terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

"Prosesormu mengalami malfungsi," kata Megatron dengan gelap, sebuah catatan akan peringatan terbekas dalam suaranya.

"Dan kini, wadahnya telah kosong!" Tarn berteriak seperti dia telah diserang secara fisik. Optiknya menatap simbol merah memuakkan di tengah dada Megatron, bersinar diterangi oleh lampu di atasnya. Pada momen itu, dia terbakar dengan kemarahan— marah pada simbol itu dan apa yang disimbolkannya, marah pada mereka yang memakainya... marah pada bingkai yang telentang di meja ini. Marah pada pengkhianatannya. Megatron menatap pada optik terik prajuritnya, bingung, dan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, tak nyaman.

"Tuanku mempercayakanku dengan sebuah misi, bertahun-tahun yang lalu," kata Tarn, menggenggam tangannya yang gemetar menjadi kepalan di sisi meja, "Sebuah misi yang sangat penting... sebuah misi yang dia tahan sedekat sparknya. Dia— dia mempercayaiku... untuk membawa misi ini dalam keadaan apapun, bahkan yang paling serius."

"Ya, Tarn, aku ingat misi yang _aku sendiri_ bebankan kepadamu," desis Megatron, mendesakkan kekangannya.

"Maka kau tahu..." suara Tarn retak, kasar.

"Tahu apa? Kenapa aku terikat ke meja ini seperti aku adalah..."

"Pengkhianat!" sentak Tarn dengan jeritan rapuh.

"Perang yang kita tahu," geram Megatron, "sudah _selesai_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Saibertron?! Bagaimana dengan musuh kita? Bagaimana dengan kedamaian—..."

"...melalui tirani," akhir Megatron, lelah, "Kita harus menunggu waktu kita. Pilih pertempuran kita."

Berani karena keputusasaan, Tarn meraung dengan sedih dan meraup ujung jari tumpulnya pada lambang ofensif di dada Megatron, seolah itu akan tergaruk pergi, seolah ia bisa melepasnya dan mengungkapkan, sekali lagi, kesederhanaan dan makna. Lambang merah itu tidak terpengaruh. Gerakan keras berubah menjadi kaisan lembut, dan terdiam. Tangan terentang di atas spark Megatron, Tarn mendengarkan. Sensor audionya yang telah didesain khusus terkalibrasi, dan dia mendengarnya: dengung bercahaya dari spark Megatron, petikan bersemangat dari sumber kehidupan melalui bingkai kuat di atas meja.

"Kau yang memilih," bisik Tarn.

Lalu, dia mulai mendengung dengan pelan. Modifikasi vokalnya menyala, bergantung pada informasi pada HUDnya; satu saluran berosilasi, frekuensi suaranya. Saluran kedua, frekuensi dari spark Megatron. Dia menyesuaikan nada dan volumenya seakan dia menyiapkan sebuah lagu. Sampai akhirnya...

_Sesuai._

_Kedua gelombang sesuai dengan sempurna, yang satu menahan yang lain._

Megatron tersentak. Sang tiran telah mengalami bayak kesakitan fisik yang sedikit robot bisa pahami— tapi kematian lembut ini, mengabur dari dalam, adalah hal yang benar-benar berbeda. Dari apa yang Tarn saksikan, itu tak menyakitkan seperti— sederhananya... aneh. Benar-benar berbeda. Dan mengerikan; lambatnya kekaburan dari sebuah spark seperti api yang kekurangan oksigen.

"Tarn. Hentikan," Megatron berkata, suara tidak kurang dari memerintahkan.

Sang pemimpin DKD mengusapkan pergelangan tangannya pada pipi keras Megatron dengan sentuhan penyayang. Dan dia menyanyikan ayat-ayat dari penambang energon muda. Tarn memiliki semua dari karya Tuannya di memorinya, dan dia memulai dengan puisi-puisi tua. Adalah kesulitan dalam ayat-ayat itu, beberapa penuh dan marah, lainnya lembut dan introspektif.

Di meja, mulut Megatron terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Kata apapun yang ia ingin ucapkan mati dalam lidahnya begitu sparknya mulai berdebar dengan sakit pada tempatnya. Ayat-ayat itu menjadi semakin fokus dan bergairah, dan dengan mereka, bacaan Tarn. Suaranya terdengar jelas seperti dering bel, optik terfokus jauh dari Megatron. Ingatan terhadap ekses dari Masa Keemasan. Perincian kelam dari hipokrisi para Senat. Visi untuk masa baru dari kemakmuran dan kesetaraan. Megatron mendesis, vokal kembali statis pada percobaan gagal untuk bicara, dan optiknya bersinar terang. Rahangnya terkatup erat, tapi plat wajahnya tetap mulia, hampir tenang. Tarn tersendat, frekuensi mulai keluar dari aturan. Dia hampir mematikan optiknya, tapi bertahan; akan merugikan untuk tidak berbagi saat-saat terakhir dengan Tuannya. Frekuensi disinkronisasikan ulang, dan Tarn melanjutkan ke bagian-bagian yang paling penting.

" ~ Senjataku adalah bebanku: pengingat dari jalan yang dipaksakan padaku untuk dilalui. ~ "

Bingkai Megatron mengejang begitu sistem kalibrasinya tanpa sadar berusaha untuk mengalihkan tenaga dari fungsi lain ke sparknya yang memudar.

" ~ Saat kata 'senjata' tak memiliki arti; saat tujuan dari sebuah senjata adalah pemahaman mustahil... ~ "

Tangan ungu memeluk kepala sang tiran begitu optiknya mati, kemudian nyala, kemudian mati lagi, tak melihat apapun. Ventilasinya tersendat menjadi tekanan tak menentu.

" ~ Saat penolakan dari senjataku adalah penting kepada bukan siapa pun kecuali diriku... ~ "

Sebuah pengantar tidur abadi. Kepala Megatron terkulai di telapak servo Tarn.

" ~ ...hanya kemudian akan kulepaskan dari tanganku. ~ "

Tarn membungkuk, meletakkan kepalanya di meja di samping Megatron. Ventilasinya mengusap melalui bingkai perak, meskipun kini tak diragukan lagi tak memiliki kemampuan sensorik yang diperlukan untuk mendeteksi sentuhan yang begitu halus.

" ~ Karena hanya kemudian akan kudapat hak untuk melepaskan diri dari bebanku. ~ "

Megatron terdiam abadi sekarang. Kejangan-kejangan telah berhenti. Optiknya hanyalah kaca tembus pandang. Bingkainya diam, tanpa dengung kesigapan dari sistem kehidupan. Dia adalah patung. Sebuah peringatan. Tarn berventilasi panjang, gemetaran saat dia berdiri. Ruangan ini kini terlihat berbeda, meskipun ia tak tahu tepatnya mengapa. Semuanya terlihat lebih redup. Lebih jauh. Dia meraba-raba pengencang plat penutup wajahnya; mereka terpaku, sulit digerakkan setelah didiamkan selama bertahun-tahun, dan masing-masing butuh waktu untuk dikendurkan. Satu persatu, mereka terjatuh dengan suara kecil.

Perlahan, Tarn membuka penutup wajahnya, menampiklah wajah terluka sebagai bukti pengabdiannya pada Tuannya setelah begitu lama. Arus udara mengusap wajahnya, menggelitik dan aneh. Dia menatap penutup wajah di tangannya— emblem dari Fraksi hebat, dan robot yang mewujudkannya, pada robot yang telah ia serahkan dirinya sepenuhnya. Dia menghilangkan identitasnya untuk menjadi avatar dari kemauan Tuannya. Dia tak tahu namanya sebelum ini. Dia tak tahu seperti apa dirinya terlihat sebelum ini. Dan itu semakin tidak penting sekarang.

Tarn meletakkan penutup wajah itu dengan hormat di tengah dada Megatron, menutupi lambang menjijikkan pada dada perak megah itu. Lalu dia melepaskan ikatan-ikatan pada tubuh Megatron. Mengambil satu tangan gelap dengan miliknya, Tarn mengangkatnya pada sisa bibirnya yang terluka dan mengusap sebuah ciuman pada plat yang dingin itu. Ia tak boleh menangis; Tuannya telah mengajarinya untuk tetap kuat dalam kondisi apapun. Dia memindahkan tangan Megatron untuk merebah di sampingnya; seperti ini, dia terlihat santai, seperti dia sedang dalam tidur. Damai pada akhirnya. Tarn kemudian pergi, tak kuat untuk melihat bingkai tanpa kehidupan di meja itu lagi. Saat pintu ke ruang interogasi kembali terbuka, Tarn disambut oleh empat pandangan terkaget dan ngeri.

"Tuan Megatron telah mati," deklarasi Tarn.

Keempat anggota DKD yang lain terombang-ambing pada kaki mereka, tak lebih dari bayangan.

"Dengan ini, aku mengundurkan diri dari pangkat kapten dari Tirani Damai. Kaon, sebagai perwira di kapal ini, kau kini memerintah," lanjut Tarn dengan monoton. Kaon merintih, kemudian terisak tak beraturan.

Tarn melangkah pergi. Kaon mencoba mengikuti, tapi Helex menahannya. Bingung dan mati rasa, sang tank berjalan melalui ruang kargo yang sebagian besar kosong dari Tirani Damai. Sepanjang dinding luar, lima pod keselamatan darurat terbaring di tabung peluncuran mereka. Tarn berjalan lemas ke arah mereka, gerakan lesu dan goyah. Dia membuka palkanya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dia hampir tak muat. Dengan tangan akhirnya stabil, ia menarik kendali palka dan menyalakan protokol peluncuran darurat. Alarm berbunyi di seluruh kapal, tapi tak ada yang bergerak. Akhirnya, Vos memaksakan dirinya dan menatap ke jendela kapal, tepat untuk melihat bintang jauh menjauh dari kapal, menuju kedalaman ruang angkasa yang tak diketahui...


End file.
